To Have A Future
by lexiiii14
Summary: Fluff of our favorite senior agent and analyst.
1. I'm Going To Make This Place Your Home

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home  
Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons **

It was the kind of night where you wouldn't want to get out of bed for anything, and she was thankful for her large bed. She knew it would only be a few minutes before the empty bed would become fill, and when the next boom rang the air causing her kids to run and dive into her bed, she could only sigh a breathe of relief. Since her husband had been gone, the bed had been too empty, and truthfully she enjoyed the closeness with her children. In the ways they were different from her, they were the same as her husband and vice versa. Her husband used to joke to her that their children had gotten all the best qualities of the two of them put together. She always laughed but truthfully she agreed. They were perfect.

"I only came down here because Becca was scared, Mom." Her son reassured her. She had to stifle a laugh when he dove under the covers at the next boom. "I'm not scared at all," he finished, poking his head out of the covers.

"I believe you, Joshua." She replied, smiling at her oldest son.

" I was scared, Mommy." A small voice whispered, as she found her youngest daughter pressing her face hard against her chest.

"Don't be scared, Madeline." She replied, swinging her daughter onto her lap, before kissing her softly on the head. "It's just a storm."

"When will Daddy be home?"

She looked around the bed, where her four children were all looking up at her, waiting for her awnser. She had been so thankful for her children, but had become even more thankful of them when her husband had to travel. They kept her sane and kept her from pining away from her husband.

Joshua was 11, the oldest. He had been their first born and she could never forget the day, he was born. They were so excited, so over-joyed, so over whelmed. They were both out of their league, but together they became pretty good parents, if she'd say so. They made their first mistakes with Joshua, and she would admit that by the time Josh was three, he had probably more spills then she had ever had in her whole life. Josh took after his father in that way, he was athletic, soccer and basketball took over his life, with a side of video games.

Their second child, a daughter had been a total different story. Here they were, thinking they had the parenting thing down, the second would be easier, but a daughter is different then a son. She remembers walking in on her husband rocking her baby and laugh.

"She isn't going to break."

"I know…she's just so small."

She had stifled a laugh, "Being you, I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"This is a bit difference then anything."

But their daughter Rebecca turned out okay. She was 8 now, a total ballerina horse loving girl, her husband sometimes wondered out loud if she got any of his genetics. But truthfully, he loved her for her differences.

With their third child, Clara, they thought they had the parenting routine down. But Clara was colicky, she slept little, and most days, her and her husband found themselves hoping for more then three hours of sleep at night. Clara ended up walking early, talking early, basically caught up to her siblings in record time. She was a genius to say the least. She was 6, not a princess like Becca, not a jock like Josh. She was more of a nice middle. After Clara, they saw their family as complete.

But life doesn't work the way you wanted, and Madeline had been born a little less then three years ago. She had been classified as an accident but truthfully, she brought the family the part, they didn't know they were missing. She was spunky and perfect, and completed their family.

She loved her children more then anything else, and she knew they missed their father when he was gone. They adored him.

"Hey kids, did you hear that?"

They listened carefully, hearing nothing but the thunder and wind.

"What Mommy?"

"Shhh." This time, the sound was quite audible, a door unlocking.

"Daddy!"

"Let me check first okay, stay here."

She slipped into the living room, grabbing the gun from the desk. It was a safety procedure her and her husband had. They knew their job hazards, especially now that they had children to look out for. The guns were always kept up high, and the children knew not to touch. It was nerve-wracking but it worked in the end.

"Honey?"

"Nell, it's just me."

She set the gun down, flying into his arms, kissing him hard. She felt relief wash over her as he wrapped his arms around her. It seemed to her that she couldn't love him anymore sometimes, but found every time he back from a trip, that she loved him so much more then she remembered.

"Miss me?" He asked, a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"More then you will ever know. Your children miss you too.'

He grinned, " I've missed them too."

"How about me?"

He kissed her once. "You too."

"How was it?"

The question would seem strange for a normal husband and wife, but they were nothing close to normal. He pondered on this for a second before looking at her, his blue eyes connected with hers. "It was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Close call, but I made it home in the end." They had promised on their wedding day, that they would always tell each other the truth no matter what. Some days it was hard and it never got easier, but it was important for her to tell him how she felt, and him vice versa. Especially with the lives, they lived.

"Kids," Nell replied, turning to face the bedroom. "Dad's home!"

Their footsteps pounded and they attacked their father. Nell watched in pride as he hugged his three girls and his son, their laughs echoing through the halls. Their eyes all matched his except for Clara's, another one of Nell's genetics Clara had received. Nell remembered the day Clara had been born clearly, when she had looked into Clara's hazel eyes for the first time.

'Good," He had whispered into her ear. "Now I have another beautiful set of hazel eyes to stare into."

She had slapped him softly at the time for being cheeky, but his grin made her laugh like always.

"Hey," his voice broke her out of her daydream. The kids' arms were still wrapped around him, and he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

She smiled back before answering, "I love you too G."

* * *

That's it! My quick one shot! I might add on, if enough people want me too but this is it for now! (:


	2. Cause You'll Be In My Heart

oh my gosh, I hate myself so much. I told myself, I was done. I said, Lexi do a one-shot. Be happy. But all these ideas just flood my mind. So I think I'll just do their life and like flashbacks and keep in the fluff, and enjoy it (: Review! And if anyone wants to teach me how to have people Beta me, that'd be fantastic!

* * *

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

She woke up to find her husband's arms wrapped around her, and she smiled, content to stay in his arms forever. They had been married for 13 years almost, and every single day she saw herself at the luckiest girl in the world.

His eyes open suddenly, and his grin turned into a grin. "Staring aren't we?" He mumbled, muffling a yawn.

"Sometimes I can't help it." She joked back, and they fell back into a comfterble silence. In their almost 13 year marriage, she had learned to enjoy the rare early mornings they got together. "How much longer do you think we have until we get attacked?"

He groaned softly. "Not long enough."

Right as he finished speaking, footsteps could be heard as they rapidly came closer and closer. The door burst open and Nell found her young daughter propelling through the air onto her bed.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Madeline." Nell answered, scooping her up into her lap. "How did you sleep."

"Good," she paused, leaning over to look at her father who's eyes had closed again. "Is Daddy sleeping?" She rolled off Nell's lap, crawling towards him.

She was almost to him when he jumped up, scooping her in his arms in one athletic movement. The little girl squealed as he spun her in his arms around their bedroom. "Uh oh, someone woke up the monster!"

"Stop Daddy!" Madeline giggled, but the words barley came out since she was giggling so hard. Nell laughed as G swung her all over. "Daddy, I want pancakes!"

As much as G would hate to admit it, his daughters had him wrapped around their finger, and Nell found herself a few minutes later watching him make pancakes. Madeline helped by throwing in chocolate chips.

"You better hurry Mads, we got church soon," Nell told her youngest daughter.

G had never gone to church with them and while Nell used to be upset about it, she understood in her special way. The kids and Nell went every Sunday, rain or shine, but G enjoyed spending his Sunday's alone. Nell never questioned him, and he never egged the children to stay home. It was a comfterble way of life.

The second G's cellphone began to ring, Nell sighed, knowing that it only could mean one thing. Sam Hanna only called this early for one reason, and that one reason had to do with work. G sighed too, leaving the pancakes behind, as he picked up the phone, heading into the silence of the other room. Nell found herself craning to hear what was going on. In the years she had worked with Sam Hanna, she could tell the tones of his voice, the worry or the fear that rung through his vocal cords. In a way, her relationship with G had collided with Sam and G's partnership, in an unescapably crazy fate. But truthfully she would have it no other way.

G walked back in, running his hand through his thin hair.

"What's up?" She asked, trying and failing to read his face. Even in all their years of marriage, she still couldn't read the man sometimes, his mysterious traits sneaking up on her.

He glanced over at their children before speaking again, 'Got a case, nothing too challenging, that we know of." Their children were informed but never informed enough. To them, Daddy was a cop and Mommy was a forensic expert at the local LAPD, and right now that was good enough for them. Nell and G had spent endless hours worrying about them, their safety, everything, but truthfully they had known the risks of a family. But they wouldn't trade anything for it.

"Be safe," She replied, kissing him on the lips.

"Always. I love you."

"Love you most."

In the job field they lived in, every goodbye was welcomed with kisses and I love you's. Nobody left the house mad, because Nell and G knew that one day they never never come back.

"Sometimes I wonder why you picked me."

She grinned, letting go of him. "You didn't give me a choice."

…

_Flashback 15 years._

_ It had been what might be classified as an easy day at the work place. Paper work, a simple gun fight with some amateur, no teriost threats. Nell had been sitting in OPS alone, simply wanting to be alone with her thoughts. But no other then Senior Agent G Callen had to come bother her._

_ "Hey,"_

_ She smiled, almost dazed by his blue eyes. She wasn't sure what ground she stood on with him. He flirted, he pulled away. They did a dance, a game. Nothing had ever happened, but there was always that maybe there. "Hi."_

_ He seemed to have a dilemma on his mind, a personal war, and finally he made eye contact again, biting his lip. "So you and Eric are going on a date tomorrow night..?"_

_This would be the truth but truthfully Nell had wanted to keep it on the down low. She had said yes to Eric, mostly because she didn't want to turn him down. She assumed they could at least end it less awkwardly then. "I guess so. Is that a problem?"_

"_Sort of."_

_She was angry for some reason, and turns the high beam glare on him. "It's not against rules, I can date him if I want."_

_He was just looking at her cooly, not even reacting to her anger, not even flinching. "What if I don't want you too?"_

"_I just think-, wait what?"_

"_What-if-I-don't-want-you-too." He said, stating each word emphatically, his grin sly and fox-like._

"_What are you suggesting then," She asked, trying to mask her confusion._

"_Why don't we do something tomorrow?"_

….

"I loved you too much to let you go."

She grinned, burying her face into his neck, breathing him in. " Good thing, I loved you that much too."


	3. We Can Go Anywhere

**Girl, where did you come from?**

**Got me so undone**

**Gaze in your eyes got me saying,**

**What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes**

**I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing**

**There's no one else that matters, you love me**

**And I won't let you fall girl**

** -Forever, Chris Brown**

Today was his 55th birthday. He had never expected to make it to his 55h birthday but he also never saw Nell and four beautiful children in his future, so who was to argue with fate? It was true, he had had close calls in his past and there would be more in the future, but today, the sun was bright, the green was green, and all of Callen's closest friends were around.

The team had changed in the past fifteen years, there was no doubt to that. Every team has to change in the times even to just better themselves. Callen was proud of his team though, in more ways in one. He was proud of the people they were, the way they took down criminals, and he was proud to call them his friends.

Eric was married almost ten years ago. His wife, Clara didn't know his secret life, and she probably never would but that was okay. They had a family of five, Clara's two from her first failed marriage, and one together. They were happy together.

Sam had his wife and his only child, his daughter, Grace. Callen had always had an extreme soft spot for Sam's daughter, and now she was 19, home from her first break of college. Grace was a beautiful girl and Callen was proud to call her his goddaughter. Sam's family was happy especially now that they were together.

Kensi sat off to the side, smiling while holding her youngest daughter, taking in the scene. Kensi had changed the most in the past fifteen years, she was less stubborn, more willing to be helped. She was still competitive, but she took less risks. Probably because she was the only parent her children had left. Kensi had finally bowed down to Deeks and married him eight years ago, five years after Callen and Nell. Their marriage had been short, briefly cut by a bullet in a mission gone wrong. Everyone knew death was a strong possibility in their line of work, but Deeks had been gone for almost 2 years and it was still weird to not see him everyday. He left Kensi with three beautiful children though, somewhat of a savior for her. Her son was six, her daughters four, and two, the same age as Clara and Madeline. Nell and Kensi had been thrilled to have children at the same time, and after Deek's death, Nell was able to help Kensi out in ways the others couldn't. Callen knew it had been hard for her to raise them so young while alone, but they were fantastic kids with Deeks charm, Kensi's competiveness, both of their parents looks, and were overall good kids. They hadn't always been, but they were happy together.

"How's it feel to be 55? Old?" a voice asked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Callen spun to face her, hands on his hips, glaring at his wife.

"I wouldn't be talking Mrs. I'm 43 years old."

"Ouch, bringing out the age card."

"Pretty sure, you started it."

"Children, quiet down." Sam's voice was high-pitch, with a motherly ring.

"I thought you were going to stop that once I found a nice girl. According to my watch, that was fifteen years ago." Callen asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard, besides I still don't know how you got Nell."

It was always like this with the team. Maybe it was because of their lifestyle, or they all shared a large secret together, or because they spent so much time together, but they had a relationship even larger then a family. More like a life together.

_14 years earlier_

"_What do you see in the future, Nell?"_

_Nell was sitting on the couch on her laptop while G sat next to her reading the newspaper. It was a lazy Saturday morning, and she turned to face him. "G Callen, discussing the future?" She mocked, shutting her laptop. "Praise be God, it must be a miracle."_

"_Funny, funny." He replied, shutting the newspaper. " I mean the future, what do you see with us?"_

"_G..what are you trying to say?"_

_He turned to her, getting down on one knee, the ring already in his hand. "I really wanted to ask you in a romantic way, candle light and all that. But I knew, if I got you surprised, you would answer in the most honest way, and not feel any pressure. I'm just asking you to marry me, to have a future with me, to have a family. I don't know what the future brings, and I don't know how many years we got to together, but that's why I want to marry you. You are the best part of my life, and I want a life with you. I love you so much, and I hope I make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me, Nell Jones?"_

_She had real tears coming down her face, and instantly, he stiffened, placing his hand on her knee. "Nell…"_

"_Of course." She replied, flinging her arms around his neck. He hadn't been expecting this and together they rolled to the ground, G cradling her, protecting her from the impact. They found each other face to face in each other's arms on the floor. _

"_You are saying yes? You mean it?" He asked, and she laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around him._

"_You really though I was going to say no?"_

_He exhaled, his face turning into a grin. "It may of crossed my mind."_

"_Ye of such little faith," She replied kissing him on the lips. "We got to tell the team. Kensi is going to freak, and Hetty is going to be so proud."_

_He laughed. "Who do you think picked out the ring?"_

…

"Happy birthday dearrr G. Happy birthdayyy to you." The voices rang out before cheering and laughter replaced it.

"Blow out your candles Daddy!" Madeline squealed. G picked her up swinging her into his arms.

"I need your help blowing them out sweat pea. There is just too many."

"That's because you are old Daddy!' She giggled, as the group laughed at the little girl.

"You've been listening to your mother way too much." He grumbled, and Nell laughed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and him.

"She learns from the best, G." She replied, with a grin.

* * *

Cute quick fluffy chapter!


	4. Could I Make That Sacrifice

….

No greater gift has man

Than to lay down his life for love

And I wonder, would I give my life

Could I make that sacrifice

If it came down to it

Could I take a bullet?

I would

Keith Urban - For You

It was late at night and the darkness of the house only played on her fears. She walked across the wooden floor again for the thousandth time, a chill running down her body as she realized how late it actually was. She had spent every moment, since putting the kids to bed, listening for the door to open, for her phone to ring, for anything to tell her that her husband was safe. She had left ops early tonight under anything but her own free will, and she was regretting it every passing second. Eric had told her he had it under control, for her to go home, his wife Clara was home with the kids and was expecting him to be late. Hetty doubled up on the orders telling Nell to go home to her children, so even though she wanted to stay for G and Kensi's undercover assignment, she had found herself in her car heading towards home. A small part of her was relieved because even after 13 years of marriage, she was a coward towards G's undercover love interests but that small part was erased by her desire to be able to have a hand in bring G home safe. If anything happened to him, she would blame herself for eternity. But Hetty had spoken, so Nell had found herself at home, pacing.

She held her breath as she heard a noise in the darkness, but her heart fell again as she realized it was just somebody shifting in their bed. She sighed as she felt her nervous energy return to her. They were supposed to be home, _hours ago._

She finally broke, dialing Eric's number, her fingers feeling klutzy on the pad.

"Nell?"

"Eric, what is going on? G was suppose to be home hours ago.." Her voice trailed off.

"Nell-"

"Why didn't you call me? Did something go wrong?"

"Nell-"

She heard the click of the door then, and silently as possibly she set the phone down, her mind racing with hope.

"G?" She called softly, keeping her voice calm.

"Nell?"

At the sound of her name, her lips curled into a smile and she found herself running into the next room, hitting him with her full force, her arms unconsciously wrapping around him. It took him a slight second, but he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I thought-"

"I know."

She didn't have to say what she thought because he knows what she thought. It crossed his mind all the time too and he knew it must be ten times worse for her because he is in the field, a field that she has to watch everyday. Death isn't the last of their worries, the guilt, torture, rape, and kidnapping also find their ways into the corners of their mind. It's hard to be an agent and make friends, it's even harder to be an agent and have a wife, have a family.

"I love you, Nell." He said softly, kissing her lips.

"What happened out there?"

"We got ambushed Nell. They knew we were coming from the start. Kensi, Kensi was alone. Nell. I didn't even think, I just went after her."

Nell's breath catches and he takes her by her shoulders, squeezing ever so softly.

"Nell, if something happens to me, you have the team, you have our family, you have our home. If something happens to Kensi, she has three orphaned children."

"G." She whispers softly, and that tone breaks his heart, it's a tone that makes him rethink every action he did tonight. "Those three children would have the same family, they would have us. Just because I understand your reasoning, doesn't mean I have to like it one bit."

"It's not the same, Nell. Kensi is their mother. I know, I don't like it either. Believe it or not Nell, I like coming home to you."

"G, I'm trying to be serious here."

He smiles though, hugging her again. "I am too, Nell. I used to do my job because I felt I had too, to keep the world safe. Now, now I do my job to keep the world safe for _you._ I imagine how I would feel if you didn't come home, and that's why I do everything in my power to make sure Kensi comes home. Her children already lost their father, Nell. You are my first thought, my first priority along with our children, and that's why I had to risk my neck for Kensi. Do you understand?"

His honesty took her breath away for a few seconds. "You risk your life for Kensi, because you understand how it would feel for her children to lose someone, because that's how you would feel."

His kiss is gentle and she closed her eyes, thankful to God that she has at least one more day with him.

_Flashback 13 and a half years._

_They had been engaged for five months, and the wedding was really coming together. They had planned an April wedding, and Nell could only hope a case didn't come up on the day of their wedding, she preferred to have a nuclear war free wedding, thank you very much. It was ironic enough that she was wedding planning at her house with Kensi when Deeks phoned her that night. She had been surprised, to say the least, when she looked to see Deeks phoning her._

_ "It's Deeks." She stated, showing the phone to Kensi. "Is your phone dead, Kens?"_

_ "Nope." Kensi replied, her eyes barley leaving the magazine._

_ "Deeks?" Nell answered, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she reached for another magazine. _

_ "Nell, there has been an accident."_

_.._

_ The next three hours had been the largest whirlwind of her life, Kensi rushing her to the hospital, meeting Sam and Deeks in the hospital, soon followed by Hetty. Eric followed later, his hair sticking up all over, evidently fast asleep when woken by Deeks's call. _

_ "It's purely concidence." Sam had told her, taking her hand in his, concidencially her left hand, so the ring was shinning on top. "He was picking up a coffee when a man recognized him as the man who ripped his brother off a lot of money."_

_ "An alias." Kensi had added. "An alias from a case. A really old case."_

_ "He had been high, off his rocker almost." Sam had explained, "high as a kite. Who knows why they let crazy's get guns." Sam then let off a few choice words letting Deeks who had been surprisingly quiet, finish the story._

_ "He has two wounds. One in the shoulder and one a little frightening near his heart. He should be fine, Nell. Just in a small surgery, and the doctor already told us he has very little worries about his recovery."_

_ Nell finally spoke her first words, scanning all three of their faces almost wearily. "So he'll be okay?"_

_ "It's G." Sam replied, as if that explained all. And in a way, it did._

_ When they had finally been able to go see him, Sam went in first. They had all tried to persuade Nell to go first, but she had urged Sam to go first. Maybe she is trying to do the nice thing, but truthfully she is afraid to see him injured, or even worse, afraid that he won't remember anything._

_ "Nell?" Sam pokes his head around the door frame. "G says he likes seeing my face and all but he would really like to see his fiancés." _

_ So she walks through the door, and there he is. He looks like G, other then the scratches and the bandages, but the smile on his face brings a grin to her face, and she settles down in the chair next to his bed._

_ "G, I was so scared."_

_ He grins. " I would be lying to you if I told you I wasn't scared."_

_ "G, don't ever lie to me okay?"_

_It comes out fast and it surprises her as much as if surprises him. Callen opens his mouth, to make a joke probably, but seeing the look on her face, he shuts his mouth. Finally he opens it again, pausing slightly before turning to her. "Where is the man now?"_

_ She frowns, her mouth slightly open. "Renko. Renko has him. You didn't answer me G."_

_ "Nell-"_

_ "You live a dangerous life, I get it. We both do. We would be lying to ourselves if we tried to deny it at all. But I want to know the details. I'm with you most of the time, but sometimes the cameras go off. I want you to never hide anything from me."_

_ "As long as you never hide anything from me."_

_ "Never."_

_ They lock eyes but they are interrupted by the click of the door opening. "Nice to see you Callen. Just wondering if you had any jello in here. Kensi's getting kind of hungry." Deeks replied, sticking his head in, a grin spread across his face. _

_ "Nice to see you too Deeks." Callen replies, and Deeks's face lights up, he opens the door letting the rest of the team in. Celebration is in order. In their line of business, death is very easy to obtain. Living to the end of the day is a celebration, and boy will they celebrate tonight that Callen has a tomorrow._

..

"I'm going to say good-night to the kids." Callen replies, finally letting go of Nell. She takes a step back, reaching for his hand before heading down the hall with him.

"They missed you…I missed you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I complain about your socks smelling, and how you never make the bed, and how sometimes, actually you never sleep, so I find myself waking up a lot, but truthfully it's nice to have you here."

"I'm sure you could find some more things wrong about me."

"Maybe another night I'll give you a 101 reasons why my husband is crazy," She replied, as they walked into Clara's room. "But we will save that for another night. I have better plans for tonight."

* * *

That it! If you guys have any ideas at all that you would like to see, feel free to ask me or message me or whatever! Thanks for reading(:


	5. You're Everything

You are the strength that keeps me walking

You are the hope that keeps me trusting

You are the life to my soul

You are my purpose

You're everything

Nell had known about Callen's over-protectiveness problem. While she had a control-issue, he had an over-protectiveness problem, but she had never realized how _serious_ it was until after they were married.

...

_They had to have been married for a month or so, when Nell wanted to go dancing. _

"_Nell, you know I don't dance." Her husband had responded, a bemused look on his face._

"_You'll be dancing with me." She sang back, and he grinned, as she ballet turned into her arms._

"_Tempting…" He laughed, catching her softly. _

_So she had dragged him out of the house, insisting that they were going to have a good time, a break from all the stress. And it had been a good time, until a tall young man tried to cut in between them, dancing suggestively. When he didn't get the, "I'm married." Nell was voicing over the music, or her show of the ring, (a beautiful ring at that) Callen had swiftly knocking the man down with an undercut, and had him pinned to the ground. A crowd began to form instantly, and Nell found her legs for only a few moments to drag Callen away. Once outside, they had collapsed into the car, both silent for minutes before Nell turned to face him._

"_You didn't have to do that for me."_

_He looked at her, and she could see, feel the anger steaming off of him. "Then I did it for me." He said simply, putting the car into drive, and driving away. They never talked about that night again, and it had been thirteen years._

…_._

_Rebecca had only been a year old at the time, Joshua four years old and Nell had suggested a day at the park. They never had time much for just the four of them, and they had just finished an extremely dangerous tension-filled case. Callen had taken one look at her puppy-dog eyes and had agreed,unable to summon the will power to fight her. So they found themselves watching their young children chase each other around the park, giggling with each other, and Nell found herself totally at peace. She even found herself dozing off on Callen's shoulder, as he had his arm around her, and it seemed so normal, so right, something so unlike their family. She had been almost asleep when Nell found herself jolted awake by a swift movement by Callen._

_ "G?" She asked, but she noticed he was already up, moving quick towards the other side of the park. "G?"_

_She used her analyst intelligence, taking in the scene. Joshua was playing in the sandbox, but she couldn't see Rebecca. Quickly, she rose from her place at the bench, watching G's movements, as he crossed the playground. Before she could move, Callen almost gracefully, grabbed a man by the arm, twisting the man to the ground in a heap of dust. "G!" Nell yelled now, running across the playground, terror filling her voice._

"_He was talking to her, Nell. He was being a perv and talking to Rebecca." His voice was cold, stiff, and he wouldn't make eye-contact with her, unable to break his glare from the young man._

_ "Ma'am. She dropped her binky and I was just picking it up for her, I washed it off even. I meant no harm." The man voiced, a southern accent clearly displayed._

_ Nell narrowed her eyes for a second at the young man, before turning her glare onto her husband. "G, let him go."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Let him go."_

_ Once the man was off the ground, and brushed off, he apologized once more before heading off. Just like before, Nell and G stood in silence before G turned to him._

_ " He could have been a perv."_

_ "Yes, he could have."_

_ Her voice was calm, but calm was everything but what she was feeling. He sighed again, "I thought you would understand."_

_ "I do, G. Just not when you knock down men who are trying to do a kind favor."_

_ He sighes in resignation before turning to her, a small smile on his face. "It kind of sucks to be an agent and a parent."_

_ "Did I just hear that from the mouth of Agent Callen?" Nell mocked, swinging up their daughter in one motion, a grin on her face._

_ "I love my job as an agent, and of course I love being a parent. It's just-hard." He acknowledged, almost wistfully. _

_ "It does," Nell agreed, as they joined Joshua in the sandbox. "Why don't we go get ice cream?"_

_ "Ice cream makes everything better."_

…

_ It had been only four years ago, one of those rare times were one of the agents couldn't fulfill the need of a technical alias and Nell was called in. Callen had argued with their new boss, Matilda but she had stood her ground and Nell had been brought in as a young new electrician. Nell had felt uncertain, she had played roles before, but she had a young infant daughter at home now, and being a parent of four sort of changes your perspective._

_ 'I'll be fine, G." She told him as he fiddled with her buttom cam. His face was tense and he looked at her with sadness. "Really, G."_

_ "Come back to me, Nell." He said softly, just as she said to him everytime before he went out._

_ "Oh G," She sighed, wrapping her arms around him, rubbing his back gently. "You know I will."_

_ His words came out rushed then as he loosly wrapped his arms around her, " I just can't see myself a single parent. I know it's a possibility everytime I go out in the field, but Nell-"_

_ She cut him off with a finger to his lips, before kissing his lips once. "Don't you think I understand? I go through it every day too. Now you are in my shoes."_

_ He shakes his head, "You are so much stronger then me." _

_ "Agent Callen, don't think that for a second." She kissed him twice on the lips, the third time hard, before pulling away. "I'll see you soon okay?"_

_ Of course, she had made it home that night, and the children never knew about it. Like usual._

And now it was happening again. His protection mode, but this time, an agent at the headquarter had hit on her. A new one, one that obviously didn't not realize the connection between Nell Callen, Mrs. Callen, and the legendary G Callen. He had been hitting on her over the weeks, something Nell made sure not to mention to G, knowing about the protectiveness. It was something she could deal with, not a problem. Until, he tried to make a move by cupping her chin while talking to her, rubbing his finger softly over her cheek, and G was standing right there.

He was calm though, glaring at the man with a small smirk on his face, "I believe you should let go of my wife's face. Before, I lose my temper."

The man, smarter then most, yanked his hand back as if she was a hot oven, shaking his hand out, slightly mortified. "So sorry, won't happen again, " He murmured, before slinking away.

"G…"

He glanced at Nell, her hands on her hip, a bit of a smirk on her face. "Yeah Nell?"

"You handled that very maturely."

He laughed, pulling the ends of her hair gently before awnsering. "Maybe it's because I'm all grown up and 57 now."

"Madeline is five and she is probably more grown up then you."

"You like my charm," He replied and she laughed, following him up the steps to ops where the team waited for her.


	6. Good Riddence

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.**

**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.**

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.**

**Good Riddence.**

He had battled criminals on a daily bases, been shot multiple times, and had survived too many stabbings to count. She had saved the world multiple times with her brain, decoded bombs, and saved her friends and husband's lives too many times. Their lives were encrypted with fear and they barley blinked at the sight of death. But they have never witnessed anything this terrifying before in their entire lives.

Madeline's first day of kindergarten.

Truthfully, they had witnessed their first three go off to kindergarten, now respectfully the age of 13, 10, and 8, but as Nell tearfully brought up, _this was their baby girl_. All of a sudden, life was kicking them in the behind, and there were no more babies, no more children to watch over. After more the 13 years of daycare, Nell and G were free, with all four kids in school. And frankly, it was terrifying. Nell waved along with G, his arm wrapped around her shoulder softly, as Madeline turned and waved before hopping onto the yellow bus, her brown curls bouncing behind her. And then the bus driver put it in gear, and drove away with what seemed like Nell and G's heart.

"There she goes," Nell commented, her voice quavering and G wrapped his arm around her more tightly, as they watched their baby girl drive away, unable to protect her. "To the real world."

"Nell," he replied, "Kindergarten hardly counts as the real world."

…

"Oh boy, " Sam replied, as Nell and G entered, the larger man already in his desk. "Was today the day?"

"What day?" Eric replied, entering from the opposite direction.

"The kindergarten day." Kensi moaned, resting her head on her desk, covering her arms with her head.

'The worst day." Nell sympathetically agreed.

"Ever." Kensi agreed, not even moving from her position. "My poor baby is in school. Now they all are."

"Join the club," Nell replied, flopping down into her chair, causing a grin to pass G's face as he looked at Sam who had the same grin, to Eric who looked highly confused.

"It gets worse," Sam chuckled, rubbing Kensi's back softly. "Soon it's boyfriends, and applications, and then college and all those boxes…"

Kensi and Nell's groans were in unison and the men exchanged a glance.

"And then those bills of college," Sam retorted, causing Eric and G to groan together also, dollar signs forming in front of their eyes. "But you know it's wonderful."

Nell exchanged a smile with G, his smile reflecting her's, blue meeting hazel. "Yeah, it's definitely worth it."

"Ditto," Kensi murmured, throwing a hand lazily in the air, still head down on her desk.

"It's sure something, " Eric agreed, and the team sighed together, moving on the donuts. Now that their family problems were averted, it was onto a day of catching criminals.


	7. Rhythm of Love

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love

…..

"He's only thirteen, Nell!"

Eric and Kensi exchanged glances from their places across the room in OPS. They were aware and used to Callen's temper, but never very often was it directed at Nell, especially loudly at work.

"What's going on?" Eric asked, and Kensi shrugged her shoulders, not breaking concentration from the computer.

"Thirteen!"

But then Nell's voice could be heard, higher, but sterner, almost sharper.

"Just because you didn't have exactly the most normal childhood, doesn't mean you have to be angry at him for this!"

"Did _you have_ a boyfriend at 13?"

Eric and Kensi exchanged glances once more, this time Kensi had a smile on her face. "Did you deal with boy problems yet, at your household Eric?"

Eric's step daughters were 14 and 16, both in high school. Eric had raised them as his own and they were close, but still his face was perplexed. "No, never. That's Clara's deal. I don't want to know."

"Smart man, " Kensi replied, sliding her chair back and standing up. "I say we create peace downstairs."

'Us?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrows. "No thank you. Let Sam handle it, Kens. He can protect himself."

But Kensi is already on her way downstairs, and Eric sighed before following her down. It's a scene to behold as Nell and Callen are on opposite sides of the room, Callen, red in the face, while Nell had her arms crossed defiantly, almost seeming taller then usually. It's a stand-off, if Eric has ever seen one, and this looks like nothing but bad news.

"Well we couldn't help but overhear-" Kensi started but one look from Callen stopped her in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Callen shoots back, and Eric knows the old Kensi probably would have tossed another defiant comeback, but the new Kensi slinks, back into her shell. The room's temperature instantly lowers and the dirty look Nell sends at Callen is threatening.

"What Callen means to say, is that he is sorry Kensi for talking to you like that." Nell retorts, teeth clenched and she moves so she is standing next to Eric. Eric exchanges a glance with her, and can almost feel the anger steaming off her.

"Last name? Cute?" Callen shoots back, before turning to Kensi. " I am sorry, Kensi, that was uncalled for."

_It was 14 years ago, and they had just gotten back from a rough day, Callen had gone in dark, and had arrived back at OPS to a beyond fierce Nell, who had been waiting for him, arms crossed. _

_ "I can't believe you," were the first words, that flew out of her mouth, the bitterness entangling her words._

_ "I did what I had to do."_

_ She was so angry, she could throttle him. Glaring at him, she shook her head in disgust. "You didn't have to do anything. Sam was right outside, waiting for cue. And you put his life at risk too when you decided to go be a hot shot ands save the day."_

_ "That's what you think this is about?" Callen's voice had turned into a low yell, threatening to be a scream. " You think I did this to be a hero?"_

_ The rest of the team is up on OPS, all eating oreos in a circle, but Deeks is close to the stairs, leaning backwards to listen into the conversation._

_ "They have never fought here before." Deeks comments and Sam shrugs his shoulders. _

"_It's hard to do this job, harder to do it with someone you love. Callen messed up today, and Nell is going to let him know."_

_ Deeks smiled back cheekily, scooting his chair back to the rest of the group as Kensi has ahold of his wrist and is pulling him away, murmuring something about him being too nosy for his own good. "Who wants to bet 20 bucks, Nell wins this argument?"_

_ "Your on Nell's side?" Kensi asks, her tone sprinkled with disbelief, and Deeks nods matter-of-factly._

_ Callen and Nell are still tossing words back and forth, neither side giving in an inch. Callen feels his actions were justified, but Nell thinks he was an idiot._

_ "I don't even know why I'm engaged to you!" She spits out, and his face changes, changes to shock and surprise, and maybe even hurt. She instantly regrets it and opens her mouth, but he is already gone, out the door._

_ She arrives at his house that night, and isn't surprised to see the house is dark. Using her key, she slips open the door, and instantly, is hit with something and finds herself propelled into the wall, her cheek scraping dangerously hard against the wall._

_ "Nell?"_

_ His voice is heavy, sad, and she feels his hands go off her, allowing herself to release it's grip to the wall. She turns around to find him standing there, and she feels a twinge of guilt run through her body._

_ "I'm so sorry, G. I- I don't know w.y I said that."_

_ But his expression doesn't change, and she sighs, running her hand through her hair. "I just don't understand if I am so important to you, why do you take these risks. That's what I don't understand."_

_ He takes her hand almost hesitantly, and walks her to his living room where the two chairs sit. "I take risks because I'm the leader. I have to keep the team safe, I have to keep you safe. " His voice is soft, fragile and she swallows hard._

_ "I understand that."_

_ He makes eye contact with her. " I know, I don't deserve you. I tell myself that every day, but I don't take risks to make you angry, or because I don't love you. I do it because I need this world to be safe for you. Nell, I don't know what I would do without you."_

_ Her breath hitches, and she gets out of her chair, and sits on his lap with her arms around his neck. "I don't want to ever hear those words out of your mouth again, you understand me? I love you, and you love me and that's enough. I deserve you and you deserve me and God knows it that we belong together."_

_ He kisses her then, and it feels so right that she drives home, the entire time with a smile on her face._

"It's fine, Callen." Kensi replies, but he sighes, running his hand through his thin air.

"I took my anger out on you, and I am so sorry." He then turns to Nell, "And I overreacted Nell."

Nell crosses her arms, but a hint of a smile is on her face. "You aren't going to storm out of here this time?"

He smiles, remembering their first fight in here, the one where she told him, she didn't understand why they were engaged. "I think I'm pretty comfterble here."

"He's thirteen, G. Nothing is going to happen."

"It better not."

"Joshua has a girlfriend?" Sam's voice comes into hearing, and the team turns to face him.

"Her name is Melinda." Nell replies, a grin on her face.

"Ohhh G, better watch out. She might want to hold his hand!" Sam teased, and Callen shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It starts with holding hands but then-"

Sam shakes his head, amusement in his eyes. "Obviously, you are lucky Josh is your oldest. Wait til the girls. Thousand times worse."

"Can't wait." Kensi replies, and her tone is of pity.

"Kensi-" Sam's voice is soft, but stern at the same time. "Don't you think any boy that your daughters bring home, will have three guys ready to kick his butt?"

"I'm almost excited," Callen replies with a grin, but it fades at Eric's face. "Eric, what's wrong?"

"Maybe I should talk to my daughters more often about their boyfriends, and-buy a gun."


	8. Save Tonight

**Save tonight**  
**And fight the break of dawn**  
**Come tomorrow**  
**Tomorrow I'll be gone**

It's late at night, and she is sitting in the kitchen, waiting for him to come home. He is being debriefed tonight, and she wasn't on the need to know list, so she is stuck waiting up for him. The kids have been in bed for hours, and while she knows he isn't in danger, she worries still the same. She wonders if he will even come home, but she know he will because he promised, and G Callen does not break promises. So she waits, taping her fingers on the kitchen counter

He walks in, and she sits still as a statue as he shifts into the kitchen, his jeans pressing up against his back, showing the outline of his gun

"So where are you going? Or am I not allowed to know?" Her voice is bitter, too bitter, and she mentally slaps herself.

He smiles quickly, but it is a cover and fades quick. "You know I can't tell you."

"G, I'm your wife." Her words come out harder then she expected and he wraps his arms around her, and she suddenly realized there are tears coming down his face. "G?" She asks, her voice cracking on the one letter. Something is not right here.

"Nell, don't get upset right away okay?" She nods, but tears are streaming down both of their faces quickly, and he holds her tightly to him. "Nell, this is pretty much a suicidal mission."

The words are a cold breeze, and she shivers, her body not even taking in the full meaning of his words. "Sucidial?"

"Nell- the chances of me making it back, are super slim."

She is bawling now, and while his crying is still at a minimum, she feels their wetness on his face. "Can't you do something? Anything?"

"Nell baby, I tried."

"Quit G!"

He sighs, his voice tired and drained. "You know, I can't."

Silence now, and he pulls away from her, looking into her eyes.

"G, should we, should we tell the kids?" Her voice is so heart-breaking, her eyes puffy, and he shakes his head.

"I could come back."

But he doesn't promise, because G Callen never breaks promises.

"You can do this without me."

"Just because I can, doesn't mean I want too."

"You have the team."

"They aren't you."

Quiet again, and he pulls away, pouring two glasses of wine softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself, with my beautiful wife in our beautiful home, as our beautiful children sleep. I promise you Nell, I love you with my whole heart."

And G Callen never breaks promises.

* * *

Shortest one ever, but I thought it was short and sweet. If I added more, it wouldn't have been the same. And hey how bout the season premiere?


	9. Mad World

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_  
_These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles its a very very_  
_Mad World_

The casket was cold and the wood displayed no comfort as she placed her hand on it, causing a shiver to run through her body. She felt vomit lodge itself in her throat, as her fears and mind played in over-time, but she knew her sickness came less from the body inside the closed casket, but towards the knowledge of what put the body into the casket, the event leading up to it, and the lack of closure. Stepping away from the casket and the receiving line, she found a place in the church, her eyes scanning the crowd as she made her way to her seat. She had been thankful when Kensi offered to watch the kids for the weekend. Some demons were best to be handled alone.

Sighing with relief, she sat down as he came onto her radar. Looking up at him, she saw the hurt in his actions just in the way he stood by his fellow pallbearers, who looked equally as sad, but less...damaged. Truthfully, the other pallbearers hadn't witnessed the death the way he had. He was the only one who hadn't been best friends or brother in laws, or anything like that beforehand, but he had been at the man's death bed, and for that he was rewarded with the job of pallbearer. The world was a cruel place.

He glanced up, his blue eyes connecting with her hazel, and words didn't have to be said for the understanding passed between them. This wasn't just a case.

The funeral was lovely, and Nell pulled her cardigan closer to her as they headed outside to the cold gravesite. The wind caught her hair and whirled it around, as she made her way through the car.

"I don't recognize you." A voice called out to her through the crowd, as she found a young women standing next to her. "I'm Lindsay, Charles's niece."

Nell smiled at the girl. "I'm Nell Callen, my husband was with Charles when he died."

The girl smiles a sad smile. "What an awful fishing accident." Because of course, there was a cover up. Charles Neven will be known as a man who died in a fishing accident, netherless it was a car bomb that killed him and almost took Nell's husband with him. But Nell had been in the system long enough, and she knew that sometimes living could be worse then death.

She feels him next to her, as the coffin is lowered into the ground, and just the way he is breathing is enough to believe, he isn't okay. "G," She replies hesitantly, her hand on his elbow. "I'm going to head back to the hotel, do you need a ride anywhere?" She gives him the option to leave and go somewhere, maybe come back soon, maybe never come back, but still she gives him the choice.

He follows her though, surprisingly and unsurprisingly all together, and silently, they enter her rental car and sit in silence as Nell puts the car in drive and turns onto the highway. Looking at him, she grips his hand in hers, "I understand," was all she said, but she could see the way he reacted, the lip curl, the looseness of his hand for a split second, before he turned to the window.

"Something's you can't erase from your mind."

"I understand, G." She responds, but he shakes his head, his anger pulsing through him, it had been pulsing through him ever since Charles died.

"I was right there Nell. Right there. If I would've been one second slower, or hadn't called it in time, I would have been the same thing as him. Dead."

"But, you aren't."

"This doesn't give me any right to check out on you, or to check out on the kids. Or the team."

"Life isn't fair, G."

His sigh cuts through the silence, and finally he turns to look at her, his hand tightening in her's. "I wasn't suppose to live Nell. This was a suicide mission."

She grimaces slightly, "But you did, And I thank God everyday you did." She is quiet for a second, before responding, "Whenever you feel up to it, the kids are waiting for you to call them."

They don't say anything the rest of the way, as tears silently track down both of their faces. Something's just don't need to be said. Charles Neven's brave act allowed G to come home another day, and for that Nell will be eternally thankful. He may be a little broken, but they all were, and that's what allowed them to get up every single day. And Nell's heart is so thankful for her husband, as she watches him sit down on the little hotel couch, phone in hand, as he talks to Josh, his voice showing no pain. She wraps her arms around him, and lays her head onto his chest, glad to have at least one more day with him.

* * *

Tadahh. (:


	10. Better Together

_Love is the awnser, at least for most of the questions in my heart._

_Why are we here, and where do we go and how come is it so hard._

_It's not always easy, sometimes life can be so decieving_

_I will tell you one thing, it's always better when we are together_

…

Nell rubbed her eyes as she yawned once more, the light of the computer screen catching the glint of her diamond, making her stomach turn inwards. Becca and Clara had a ballet recital tonight, and she knew, she knew, she wasn't going to get all her work done by then. Matilda had been very lenient in the past, but there had been 2 Navy SEAL murders this week, and Nell knew better then to ask Matilda if she could go. The whole team hadn't gone to bed before 2 AM this week, and they all had families to take care of. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, exhaustion and frustration running through her.

"Nell-" Eric started, noticing her frustration, but one glare from her caused him to stop mid-sentence, his words dying in his throat.

"Don't Nell me. I'm tired, I'm missing my kid's ballet recital, and I have work to do."

Eric hesitated for a second before placing his hand on her shoulder. "I think they will understand, they know you work hard."

Nell sighed, before putting her face in her hands. "I just get tired, Eric. I love work, I love G, I love my four kids, but it's hard to have it all, you know?"

He rubbed her back softly, seeing the over-exhaustion in her eyes, silence filling the room. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, enjoying her few seconds of solitude, only to be broken seconds later by the door opening. Instantly she flew up in her chair, and began reaching for the mouse, her heart pounding from almost falling asleep.

"Calm Nell, it's just me." Sighing at her husband's voice, she spun around at him, arms crossed. "Nell-"

"Don't you Nell me." Nell and Eric replied together, Nell flipping her head back at Eric, who pressed his lips together, folding his hands in his lap. G chuckled softly, pulling Nell out of her chair.

"Now remember Nell, don't shoot the messenger." He started, and she raised her eyebrows at him, skepticism on her face.

"Why does that make me feel like bad news is going to come out of your mouth?"

"I'm done for the night-"

"but I on the other hand have a full night ahead of me." Nell interrupted. Rubbing her eyes, she sat back down into her chair.

"I would trade places with you if I could." G promised, moving so he could lean onto the table. "But I'm afraid I don't have your IQ."

The conversation rang of an eerie familiarness and Nell reached for Eric's energy drink, something they had both become accustomed to sharing over the past few years. Sighing, she looked up at her husband before setting the can down.

"Tape it for me?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, a smug smile on his lips before he awnsered. "I will try my best."

"Don't tape the ceiling like last time." Nell replied, feeling a smile tug on her lips.

"Or drop it. It took forever to put back together." Eric answered, his back to them.

….

It's earlier then the past few nights when Nell finds herself opening the front door to her house later that night, the house quiet. Removing her jacket and keys, she found the TV screen glowing dimly, the performance paused onto the screen. Reaching for the remote, she clicked play, watching as her daughters spun around and around the stage, their movements graceful and petite.

"They did very good tonight."

His voice came from behind her, and she turned to him, his face accented by the glow of the screen.

"And what do you know about ballet, G Callen?"

"Tons." He bragged, sitting down onto the couch next to her. "One time, Sam and I-never mind, that's a rough story."

Nell grinned and he took her hands out of her lap. "The girls understood tonight, Nell. They understand you can't always be there. Nell don't beat yourself up for not being the perfect parent."

"I still feel bad."

A grin slowly spread across G's face before he bit his lip and turned back to Nell. "You just wanted to see Monsieur Hamelton in those tight shorts."

A pillow hit him in the face before another hit his shoulder, and he found himself fleeing the room as his wife chased him down the hall, a grin across his face. His wife defenetly wasn't a perfect person, but she was perfect for him.


	11. Don't You Forget About Me

_Tell me your troubles and doubts, given me everything insides and outs._

_Don't you forget about me, as you walk on by._

_Will you call my name, as you walk on by?_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

…..

The tension in the kitchen was evident as Nell leaned against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed, her eyes shooting daggers at her husband. He sat with his back to her, his head in his hands, and she sat in silence, waiting for him to speak, but he seemed just as okay waiting for her to speak. So it was silence.

They had fought before, gosh they had fought about the most awful things to the dumbest things, but never before had they been so _divided_. Nell had never been so angry about his character, about his actions, even in the thousand times she had been angry at him for some stupid move or phrase in the field. Never before had Callen been so mad at himself, but yet so mad at Nell, so mad at Sam. Nell sighed, her patience running thin, as she took a step towards him.

"G."

It was his name, one word, one vowel, but his shoulders seemed to sulk even more if possible and she recrossed her arms, halfway between him and the kitchen counter.

"Is this how friends are suppose to act?'

It was a low blow and G turned towards her, his eyes cold and harsh. She suppressed the shiver that threatened to go down her back. Even in the 16 years they had been married, the 18 they had been together, Nell sometimes found herself truly afraid of her husband. She knew he would never hurt her, or the kids emotionally or physically, but she knew after eighteen years, there was still so much of her husband, she just didn't know about. They both had secrets, but his were dark and she read into the darkness as he glared at her.

"It's not like that."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, not even able to stop herself from reacting from his words. "Then fill me in G! What is it like? Because to me, it seems like you are angry at Sam for enjoying a bit of life."

He pulled back as if he had been slapped, and Nell felt tears burn her vision, but she was unable to stop her rant now that she was in full mood. "I mean he wants to retire G. Grace is 22! Sam's wife- she wants him home! I get what she wants, I get how she feels. He is getting up there, you too if you have forgotten, one day it's going to be your slowness or his, or something that is going to get both of you killed, a mistake that ten years ago would have been no problem! He is being an intelligent adult. Why are you so mad about it!"

"I'm happy for him-"

He didn't even get to finish as Nell threw her hands up again, and his glare changed to worry as she began to pace the kitchen, wringing her hands anxiously.

"You are not! Don't even lie to me!"

"It's not that, he's my _partner_ Nell. For over twenty years. People don't just have partners for twenty years, heck people don't even have friendships or marriages these days for twenty years! As happy as I am for him, this is going to suck for me. We are going to be transferred. You'll be sent somewhere, Eric somewhere else, Kensi maybe to Washington, we could be slip across the country. You can't raise a family across the country, Nell!"

Nell paused mid-step before shaking her head and beginning her pace again. "It sucks, I get it. But this is Sam's choice. He needs to make this choice, you know he has been contemplating it for a good five years because of you. He doesn't want to leave you behind. And for the team, Matilda knows we work good together. She knows we are more then an actual team. Yeah, we will get a replacement, maybe two. It'll be okay."

The team had been uneven for the five years since Deeks died, Kensi had refused to get a partner, and Callen had accepted that. But now, now maybe they could deal with this together. Callen and Kensi both lost their partner, to different incidents, different situations, different relationships, but maybe it would be okay.

Nell had stopped pacing, and she paused before pulling out a bar stool, reluclent to close the space between G and her. "Do you ever think about it?"

"Giving it up? Never."

"G, you are 58. You have four kids. Madeline is six, Josh is fourteen. Don't you owe it to them?"

"You'll still be working."

"I'm not an agent. It's a different work style."

He stood up, in three paces he was standing by her side. " Just because I don't think about giving up, doesn't mean I love you less then Sam loves his family." It was a honest statement and Nell felt her throat turn into a ball before she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Somedays, I just wish you could hang it up, you know?"

Pausing briefly, G wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into a standing position off the barstool. "Nell.."

"But it's who you are, so I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her voice broke through and he glanced at her, making eye-contact with her tear stained eyes, before kissing her on the forehead. Sometimes when he doesn't think he could love her anymore, she pulls one on him, and he finds himself falling in love all over again.

* * *

**Review**

**Sam and wife (unnamed)**

**-daughter Grace (22)**

**Eric and wife Clara**

**-Clara two daughter's from other marriage (17 and 19)**

**-son (no age)**

**G and Nell**

**Josh-14**

**Becca- 11**

**Clara-9**

**Madeline-6**

**Deeks and Kensi**

**Son- (unnamed) 10**

**daughter (unnamed) 8**

**daughter (unnamed) 6**


	12. Hall of Fame

_Do it for your people_  
_Do it for your pride_  
_How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_  
_Do it for your country_  
_Do it for your name_  
_Cause there's gonna be a day_

_When you are standing in the Hall of Fame..._

He hated events like this. Usually someone, (Nell more often then not) picked out an outfit for him, and he went, socially-cheerful and fake for a few hours until he could come home. Sometimes the parties were actually a little depressing, when someone miss-able was actually leaving office. More often then not, he was secretly glad that the man was retiring or other times, it didn't pertain to him at all. At the same time, it wasn't like many people retired from his line of work anyways. But this was different. Today was Sam's retirement party.

Nell was getting ready in the bathroom when he walked in. She turned to him, a smile on her face as she clipped an earring in.  
"You ready?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," He murmured before she turned his back on him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

…..

The guests were in place, the party which was more of a barbecue at Sam's house, was set and Callen found himself nursing a drink as he stood next to Hetty. The woman hadn't changed much in the past years, but since retirement, she had taken the liberty of disappearing for long amounts of time, only to return with secrets and vast amounts of toys for the children.

"How are you doing, Mr. Callen?"

He glanced at her, a small smile on her lips before he turned back towards the crowd. "As well as expected."

She nodded, accepting his answer, before turning back to the crowd herself. "Your children have grown."

They are all in his line of sight, his agent training blending into his parenting, and he smiles despite himself. "Yes, it is crazy."

And then Sam is joining him, and before he knows it, Nell has joined his right side, and Eric, and lastly Kensi. The original team, without the additions of children and spouses, and even new co-workers, the original Seven. Even without Deeks, they still feel him, feel his jokes, watch his characteristics come out at unexpected times in Kensi. He did nothing but good for her, and they see him through her.

"How the time has flown." Hetty retorts, as her eyes scan her team, once picked and hand-crafted to her perfection. "It seems like just yesterday."

The silence is welcome as they pause all in their memories, and Sam turns to G, a grin on his face.

"Do you remember the time that Deeks and you had to act like a gay couple?"

Nell giggles and Kensi grins as Callen shakes his head, a flush coming to his ears. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Remember when we took Deeks on his bachelor party and he lost his phone, remember how mad Kensi got? El Diablo." Callen shot back, his grin matching Sam's who shook his head, memories flooding his memory.

"Or the time that you were due to fly out to meet Nell's family the next day, and you came back with two broken ribs and a black eye?" Kensi asked, a devilish grin matching Sam's and Callen's, her grin growing at Nell's eye-roll.

"Or that time he almost didn't make it to the hospital when Josh was born, because his car was destroyed from bullet holes?" Nell retorted, her arms crossed as she grinned at Callen.

"Hey-that was not my fault. Maybe if Eric would of gave me a head's up…"

"Or that time I broke the internet…" Eric trailed off and all in unison, the team including Hetty turned to Eric and spoke:

"Even twitter."

They all began to laugh as memories flooded their minds. Kensi placed her hand on Sam's arm before looking at the grinning group.

"Never will I have better memories," She murmered, her eyes scanning the group.

"Never will I not be thankful for all of this." Nell agreed, her eyes on Callen who grinned at her, his hands on his hips.

"Never will I look at the world the same." Eric retorted, a sheepish look on his face.

"Never will I replace this." Hetty replied, her voice straight, but it wobbled on the last word, and Callen placed his hand on her shoulder, his grip loose.

"Never will I regret any of this." Callen replied, glancing at Sam who nodded once, before raising his drink into the air.

"Never will I have a family like this one." He replied, and together they all clinked their glasses in the middle, their memories and feelings and love all mixed into their words and actions. They had been, they were all so different, Sam with his SEAL training, Callen with his lone wolf, Kensi with walls, Deeks with his humor, Eric with his brains, and Nell with her responsibility, but Hetty had put them together, turned them into who they were suppose to be. And never were they so lucky.


	13. Run For Your Life

_Both of you fell the same day_  
_You don't know why_  
_One of you never woke up_  
_And you laid your body down on the floor_  
_You're desperate to hear the footsteps again_

_Run For Your Life_

…

_There had been another accident. _Eric's words haunted Nell as she found herself swerving in and through traffic, hoping to not crash herself as she changed her direction to the hospital. She had just hung up with Eric, a phone call that lasted less then a minute, but had changed everything. She had taken today off out of the insistence of everyone. It was suppose to be a paper work day. A lazy day. _You are caught up, _G had said, _Go shopping, do something fun._ But then there was now an accident. She pounded her hand on the steering wheel, cursing at the team and at her aching hand. They should have called her in if they got work. When she saw G, she was going to kill him.

_"Eric, have G call me if he has a second at all. I'm on my way." _She had told Eric, but she doubted he would call. She should have expected it, he was her husband, she could read his moves before he made them, and here was her phone ringing away fifteen minutes later. Reaching across her passenger seat, she flipped the phone open, one hand still on the wheel.

"G?"

"Nell, are you okay?"

It was such a ridiculous question that she held in her laugh as she glanced in her review mirror. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the one that needs to be asked that you. How are you?"

"I've been better, but I'll be okay."

"Kensi?"

A pause. Nell fidgeted in her seat.

"As far as we can tell, she should be alright."

Nell breathed out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'll be there soon."

"Nell, I love you. Drive safe."

She rolled her eyes at him, as she flicked on her blinker once more. "Love you more." Even though he had said Kensi would be okay, she needed to witness it. Ever since Deeks had died, she never truly believed in people being 'okay'. It seemed like everyone was 'okay' until the second they died.

_She could never forget the day that Deeks died, as long as she lived. It had been a rainy, crappy, cold week and the weather had done nothing for their moods or their case. Callen and Sam had lost a lead suspect in a rainy chase, and had came back soaking wet, their moods crabby. Deeks and Kensi had been fighting all week too, their exhaustion of a newborn in the house coming to work. And truthfully, even in married life, their bantering and quarrelling never left._

_ And then they had had a break. A warehouse, an ex brother-in-law, a lead. Nell and Eric had sent the team in, confident and all the information was there. There was the usual risk, but Nell and Eric saw no extreme harm. Everything had been checked, double-checked, and they had a floor plan._

_ Until a man had suddenly appeared from behind, his gun drawn to the back of Kensi's head. And then it became a gambling situation, a hostage situation, before anybody could anything. Nell remembered Kensi's face, only intent on Deeks, talking with their eye, his face calm, her's flashing with emotion. And then there was a grin from Deeks, and a movement from Callen and it ended up with Kensi being thrown to the ground as Sam tackled her and Deeks stepping right in the way of a gunshot being shot their way._

_ Everything seemed so foggy from there on, Nell still struggled with the details. Deeks unconscious for hours, ultimately only waking up for around twenty minutes after the shooting, and Kensi never left his side, even in surgery. Nell knew things because Kensi told her everything afterwords. Deeks had told her, that he loved her, that he wanted nothing more then her to be happy, that he told her he wrote her love letters stuffed under the couch (because he knew she wasn't fluffy but he needed to write them in case of a situation like this and two she never cleaned under the couch). He told her how he would miss the kids so much, that he trusted her, that he would do it again for her. Nell had gone into the room for a few minutes with the rest of the team, when he woke up for the short time. She still regretted that she hadn't gotten a private good-bye but she knew that having a chance of saying good-bye was rare in the agent world. Besides Kensi needed, she deserved, all the time she got with him at the end. Besides, they all knew Deeks was a fighter, they assumed, they hoped that he would pull through. At least, that's what Nell had told herself. Maybe it had never been true._

_And when she woke up from the hospital chair only 15 hours after he had been shot, Callen's arms were wrapped around her, and she had felt her blood run cold. This was the first time she had ever seen him cry, and she cupped his face in her hands._

_ "G?"_

_ "He's gone, Nell."_

_ And then there had been the funeral, Kensi looking oh-so broken in the front with her children, all under the age of four and the little newborn, little Elizabeth clutched to her side, Nell to the side of team had all taken up the front row, Deeks's mother had been there, and the whole place was a mess. Kensi hadn't cried once, she actually seemed angry when very few LAPD officers showed up, but after the funeral, Callen took the kids home and Nell held Kensi for hours as they both cried for Marty Deeks._

"How's Kensi?"

She is surprised but at the same time, isn't surprised to find Sam there and he turns to her, wringing his knuckles in his hands.

"She is awake, Nell. Her brain is functioning normal."

Breathing heavily, Nell wraps her arms around Sam without thinking. "Good news."

"Very good news."

"And G?"

Sam points down the hall, unwrapping himself from her. "Down there. I already visited him but he gave me hell, and I should have known better. G and hospitals…" Sam trailed off, shaking his head as he looked over Nell's head down the hall.

Nell smiled, before heading down the hall. Pausing halfway down, she turned back to Sam. "I'm glad you are here, Sam."

He smiles back, his fingers on his right hand twisting his wedding ring on his left. "Where else would I be?"

…..

_I promise more fluff is up next! And a new update is coming soon! (:_


	14. Paradise

**_And so lying underneath those stormy skies _**  
**_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" _**  
**_This could be _**  
**_Para-para-paradise _**

…..

"G."

Callen smiled as he heard Nell call his name from the living room, her voice stretching out his name, his single letter, in one long whinny voice. Whipping the dish he had in his hand, he placed it back into the dish washer, a grin on his face.

"G." She whined again.

No answer once again, and he could picture her huff, the way she would have her arms crossed right now, exasperation on her face.

"You just aren't answering me, because you want to make me mad."

He grinned, before placing the dishtowel back under the sink. "Me? Try to make you mad? Never."

He turned the corner into the living room, where she laid, arms crossed, frown on her face, but the corners of her cheeks threatened to turn upwards. "Sometimes, I don't even know why I like you."

Stretching out on the couch, his head in her lap, he shook his head. "It's because of my good looks."

Nell turned towards him, arms still crossed, sticking her lip into a beautiful pout causing him to shake his head.

"I always wondered where our kids learned that."

"I taught them."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. All I wanted was for you to look outside. It's snowing, G!"

He turned so quickly, she grinned before remaining her composure back to her pout. "Well look at that," He replied, his voice even but his eyes gave away his excitement when he turned back to her. "I have never seen thick snow in LA."

"Let's go play in."

Nell's voice was so child-like, he could hardly argue and before they knew it, all the kids and them were outsides, packed into their warmest LA weather-material/winter clothing. Thanks to Hetty, Nell had a back-up of warmer coats and gloves, and while she had fussed about it, G had told her that jeans were perfectly okay as snow pants. Madeline at 7 years old had decided to make a perfect snow man, and Clara at 9 and G had decided to help her. Becca was content to make snow-angels and Josh enjoyed throwing snowballs when you least expected it. Contently, Nell sat down into the snow, feeling the wetness soak her jeans, as she grinned at her family. Running back into the house, she came back out with her camera, showing it in the air.

"Smile!" She replied as they all posed around the snowman who was known almost taller then G with five snow balls and numerous sticks and stones spread all over his body. "How often does LA get snow?"

When Nell finally got around to developing the film almost five months later, it was in the middle of a June drought and as she pulled open and saw the top picture, she giggled. It was a beautiful shot. Josh was winding up for another surprise attack that G was ducking for, Clara was fixing a button on the snowman and Becca had been frantically trying to get behind her ducking father, at the sight of Josh's snowball. And lastly, Madeline sat dead-center, grinning perfectly at the camera.

"Will you check this picture out?" She replied, throwing it on Kensi's desk, who instantly burst into laughter. The two new agents, Agent William Packard and Agent Cael Wibeu leaned against the desk, checking out the picture. William, an older man with a serious nature, cracked a grin, and Cael, the much younger man who had become Kensi's partner, burst out laughing.

"Your family is sure something special, Nell." He commented and Nell nodded, as she glanced at the picture again.

"They sure are." She agreed, as she folded it and set it on her desk in OPS. Because it was a nice reminder in the middle of terriost situation, that sometimes the darkest situations brought light. Look at her and G. Without all the murders, they would of never meet. Without all the arguing, they wouldn't be as close. Without all the accidents, they would have not appreciated each other as much.

**Sam and Wife (Unnamed)**

**-Grace-23**

**Eric and Clara**

**-Clara's two daughter's from other marriage, (20-18)**

**-Son – no age**

**G and Nell**

**Josh -15**

**Becca- 12**

**Clara- 10**

**Madeline – 7**

**Deeks and Kensi-**

**Son(Unnamed) -11**

**Daughter (Unnamed) – 9**

**Elizabeth-7**


	15. All About Us

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_  
_I'll spin you around won't let you fall down_  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_All About Us_

She felt his arms wrap around her first before she saw him, and she jumped at his touch, dropping her shoulders once she heard his low laugh behind her.

"Agent Callen, that was not funny!" She taunted back at him, tipping her head back to look at him, finding him much closer then she expected. "Isn't there a rule about sexual harassment in the work place?"

His tongue tipped in between his lips as he smirked at her, Nell twisting her rolling chair so she was facing him. "I was thinking-we should go dancing."

"Dancing? You and me, dancing?"

He smirked at her, crossing his arms in front of chest. "That's what all the other girls say that I ask to take dancing..it's hard for people to believe I'm exceptionally good-looking, and athletic, and a good dancer-"

She shoved him back from her spot in her chair, making him momentarily pause in his bragging, and she stood up, grinning. "We haven't been dancing in a long time, G."

"I know."

"And you don't like dancing."

He shrugged his shoulders, a smirk on his face. "So are you in or not?"

…..

He nursed a drink as he watched the light play off her face, a giggle escape her lips as she watched the dancers twirl, their movements diametrical. They had gone to an actual dancing establishment, and so far they had watched the tango, the salsa, and some complicated slow dance. She turned to him finally, grinning at him as she reached for her hand.

"Let's get out there, G"

"Nell, I don't, I don't- salsa."

She let go off his hand, as she turned her head away, her hand inching softly up his thigh. "Well I guess I can go ask that other nice man over there, if he wants to dance."

"Your impossible."

She smirked, hand on her hips, head cocked as she glanced at him. "Come on, G. You are the one who wanted to come dancing."

"Dancing isn't the salsa."

But Nell's hand was in his, leading him to the dance floor, and he sighed as she turned to face him.

"People used to tell me stories about you, Mrs. Callen. That you would run the pants in the family."

She removed her hands from his, curtsying in her dress before smiling as the music began to start.

"You should have listened, Mr. Callen."

And then they were dancing, hand in hand across the floor. It never ceased to surprise Nell how G Callen moved, his body moving almost gracefully as they spun and stepped across the floor. When it came to switch partners, he twirled her once before it was time to switch, his mouth close to her.

"This is why I don't like dancing, I have to give you up."

She swatted him softly, as he twisted her into another man's awaiting hands, and as she danced with her new partner across the floor, she found her eyes wandering towards G's. He was dancing with a very pretty younger blonde, and she knew that even in his older age, he was still able to use that charm that caused her to fall for him in the first place. Raising her eyebrow at him, she was rewarded with a smirk back, causing her to shake her head. Some things never change.

They were in the car and her lips were on his, and as she leaned into him once more, she felt him stiffen, his breath drawn in.

"What is it, G."

When he didn't answer, she tried a new tactic. Pulling farther away, she leaned her back against the passenger door, crossing her arms. "What was the real reason why you took me dancing?"

"Because I miss you."

"We work together, everyday G."

His slight pause, the way his tongue caught in between his lips, how he ducked his head, was all she needed and she paused, leaning forward.

"G, you don't have to worry about today's case."

His head snapped up, his eyes connecting with her's before his focus went back to his hands in his lap.

"Just because you had to kiss Ms. Kirk for a part, doesn't mean I think you love me any less."

"You just seemed so mad…"

Nell remembered how she acted when G had came back. She had been mad, but less at him then herself for being jealous, at the printer for not working, and for Eric's computer malfunction.

"G, this has been going on for almost 18 years. I am used to it."

"It doesn't get any easier for me, Nell."

It was her turn to have her breath catch, and her hazel eyes caught his blue ones.

"G Callen, I love you so much."

And then they were kissing again, and he had his hand on her lower back before he pulled away, his face inches from her's.

"And I love you."

* * *

I decided I'm not going to post another chapter until I get 5 reviews. (: (: ready set go!..


	16. Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more  
Walk out that door  
Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns  
'Cause we all have thorns_

__**Hi. No. I'm not dead. I'm going to try really hard to get on more of a schedule, but trust me, never work retail during the holiday season and expect to have a life. I hope you like this, I'm not sure if it went the direction, I wanted. Make sure to give me feedback, because the feedback was definitely what inspired this, and I'm hoping to do a flashback of Nell and G dating soon, (maybe with some Christmas themed?) Until then, enjoy!**

….

"I love Kensi to death, but I am not wearing this itchy tie."

Right when the words slipped out of his mouth, he knew they were a bad choice as he turned around to face Nell, her hands around on her hips, her mouth in a firm line.

"You better learn to deal with it, because you will be wearing a tie. No argument G."

They had always joked about who ran the pants in the family, it had been a large team joke for years especially when Sam had been still around, but just by looking at Nell, he knew he was in trouble. He was in some serious trouble when it came to dealing with this woman. She had the ability to make him do whatever she wanted, without even a backwards glance. Glancing at her, he pulled at the tie casually, trying to avoid her glare.

" G, this is really important to Kensi. She's introducing us to a guy. A guy, G!"

He paused before yanking at the tie once more, her eyes wandering away from his, to his wandering fingers.

"G-"

Distracting her, he fired another question at her, "This serious?"

By the look Nell gave him, he figured it would just have been better for him to stick with another argument about the tie. "This is the first guy since Deeks! Her first real introduction to the team!"

"The first introduction ever. You can't really say that her relationship with Deeks was anything but normal…"

Nell grinned as she finally pulled the tie off his neck, switching it for another one. "This better? And no, their relationship was nothing but normal."

_After Nell and Callen had gotten together, the field had been totally opened for Kensi and Deeks to date, G and Nell together have proven that it was possible for husband and wife to be co-workers also in a stressful job. There even was a running poll created late one night by Eric where the other teammates threw in money, betting how long it would be. Nell, the logical one, had guessed a year, the longest estimate by far, but even she was blown away, by the years of nothing. They flirted, they pulled, they pushed, by this time, years were passing, and Nell and G had children. But yet, there was nothing._

_ Sam had always said, more serious then joking, that it would take an accident or a close call for them to get together, a big life changing moment. And maybe the man was half-right, but nobody's lives were entirely at stake. More of Kensi's sense of pride._

_ The way that they had finally got together was so mind-boggling simple, it had made Nell positively disgusted that she hadn't thought of it before. Callen had said with the duo of Kensi and Deeks, nothing was predictable, but she should have realized what would break the last straw. It was Kensi's jealousy that finally sparked it. She had had her fun with making Deeks jealous, flustering him on numerous occasions, but when Kensi found herself with mono, Deeks was given a temp partner. A tall blonde temp partner. A tall blonde partner who found Deeks very good looking. The team could do nothing but watch the battle between Kensi and her pride, her jealous words slipping at Deek, her emotions out of check. She was bitter and relentless at her fury, leaving a very torn and confused Deeks in her wake. She complained that the temp wasn't smart enough, that she wasn't a fast enough shooter, that she was all legs and air under her hair, showing her bitterness out front and center. Finally one night in the middle of a fight that the team had no business hearing,( but were still gathered in a circle close to the OPS door with pizza) everything in their partnership boiled down. Kensi had been in a tremendous rant about his new partner and once she had paused to breath, Deeks had stopped her in her tracks._

_ "Why are you so jealous, Kens?"_

_ This made the brunette pause, her words stumbled and muttered as she reacted to his words. "I am not jealous!"_

_ "I'll always pick you over her."_

_ A long pause. Silence. Eric shifting in his chair. A beep from the computer._

_ "That's so?"_

_ "You know how I feel Kensi. I think you like these games, don't you? But they get old for me. Maybe they are old for you too. I want to actually have something with you, go out on dates, treat you special. I want to get married, and have kids, and grow old together. Why don't we make this official?"_

_ And six months later, they were married._

"Those were the good old days, weren't they?" Callen paused, watching Nell finger his tie, a triumphant grin spreading across her face as she adjusted it.

"Yeah, but I like these days we have right now, just fine too."

Emotion flashing across his face, he ran his hand through his thin hair, his cool wedding band grazing across his head. "I miss Deeks. A lot actually."

Nell smiled softly as she took in the soft side of her husband and he knew she was imaging Deeks as the man he was, a shaggy blonde haired surfing lovable wonderful foolish man, the friend, father, husband, and man he was. He watched as Nell retreated out of the room, her backside only visible as she headed to the bathroom.

"That's why this is so important G. Essentially, this is the man that Kensi decided Deeks would approve."

…

His first glance at Kensi's guy was neutral, he supposed. The man was tall and well-built, his hair dark and short, a man that blended into the crowd. Shaking Callen's hand, the man introduced himself as a Thomas Grant, a lawyer that took on many of the NCIS cases in the area.

"It's nice not to be living a lie with you then," Nell had commented and they had all shared those little grins. It came with the territory of their jobs, secrets were a necessity, and Callen was glad that he wasn't sure a secret with Kensi's boyfriend.

Finding himself completely at ease, Callen took his place at the dinner table, Nell to his side, the conversation light and simple. Thomas even showed them a picture of his daughter Annabel, his wife had passed away from cancer a few years back, he had explained briefly. He was a good man for Kensi, Callen noted, nothing like Deeks, but was the sort of man that Deeks would have liked. It was a good thing that he wasn't like Deeks. He was a light joker, drank little, and seemed to love his daughter, treated Kensi well, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Catching Kensi's eye, Callen winked at her, a grin spreading across her face. He was going to like this Thomas Grant. He was even worth wearing an itchy tie for.


	17. The Most Wonderful Day of The Year

_When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!_

…

The children's voices could be heard over the soft radio as they chattered and disagreed over the perfect placement of the ornaments as they hung their ornaments on the fake tree that now adorned their living room. Nell listened with a grin as she sat in the kitchen with her laptop rested in front of her, her husband across from her with his own crossword puzzle. The man was surprisingly silent, contrary to how only half an hour before, he was complaining profusely how Nell had insisted on a fake fur tree, one that brought her back to her childhood, somewhere that wasn't in sunny California.

"Did you see Kensi's Christmas card? Isn't it cute?" Nell commented as she thrusted the picture into G's face. "Maybe next year, Thomas will be in the picture with his daughter."

Her only response was her husband's low chuckle and she glared at him over the top of her lab top.

"You really think Kensi is going to head for wedding bells again?"

"I think she is up to it, " Nell retorted, and her tone made Callen look up in surprise at her tone. Surprised at her quick answer, he flashed her a grin before glancing back at his labtop.

"Do you remember our first Christmas when we were married Nell?"

She bit back a laugh as she glanced at him once more. "It was a wreck."

"It could have been worse."

She shook her head, a grin on her face as she glanced at her husband. "It was the worst."

_They had invited Nell's family up for Christmas, and Nell was set on the whole preparation/authentic Christmas spirit. While Christmas trees weren't exactly the norm in usually sunn, she had gone out with G and picked out an artificial tree to be placed in their living room along with the baking cookies, decorating feverishly, and wrapping presents late into the night. Callen had found her several times out in the middle of the night, checking on last minute details._

_ "Relax,' he had said. "It's going to be fine."_

_"You can't promise that!" She had retorted back and he had just thrown his hands up in the air at defeat most times then not._

_Well it had been disastrous, to even his standers at first. Her family had showed up late, earthquakes a few miles north had handicapped them, stranded them for the weekend leaving them with no alcohol, and then the turkey had burned. It was a weekend of frosted cookies and water or unalcholic eggnog but it was a memory-filled Christmas. And truthfully looking back at it, Nell wouldn't have it any other way._

"It was good," She agreed, "We built a lot of memories of what not to do on Christmas."

Callen broke into a hard chuckle, sometimes that Nell didn't hear often and his eyes were even watering as he tried to complete his sentence. "Remember, when the tree almost fell on your father?"

"Remember when you tried to convince my mother the eggnog was alcoholic?"

"It was a good time." He agreed finally, his gaze locked on Nell's and she took his hand across the table, running her thumb across it.

"It was a disaster but.."

"It was our first Christmas, and it was good enough." He agreed and she smiled, her eyes almost watery from sentimental reasoning.

"It was perfect." She agreed, and he let go of her hand as the two of them went to join their children in decorating the tree. Work could wait.


	18. Forgiveness

**First off, I would like to appolgizie for the long wait for this story and especially for my other story, Retaliation. I have no excuse other then a busy busy retail season, school and Christmas with little time for myself.I am getting on back on track now, I promise for a Retaliation before Saturday! I wrote an extra long chapter just for you right now, so enjoy**

**PS sidenote. I was rewatching some episodes and I realized Clara was the name of G Callen's mother. Not only was the naming of his daughter as Clara purely incidental, I think it's a pretty cool coincidence!**

_It's the hardest thing to give away_

_And the last thing on your mind today_

_It always goes to those that don't deserve_

_It's the opposite of how you feel_

_When the pain they caused is just to real_

_It takes everything you have just to say the word..._

_Forgiveness_

"G, can you do me a favor for one second, and just don't talk to me! Just leave me alone!"

Her yells echoed across the house, only reminding them of the silence that filled their house. Sam and Michelle had taken the kids out for brunch, Sam knowing that Nell and G would need sometime alone, and while G knew it was necessary, he wished for their kids right now. Anything to post pone the yelling, the fighting, but he knew, he had been expecting this from the second it had all happened.

'You want me to admit it? I was dumb, Nell. I made a stupid mistake. Can you stop being mad now?"

His tone only made her angrier and she turned her head away from him. "You made a stupid decision, G. It put your life at danger and it put your team's lives in danger. As a co-worker, I can't let this go, you are accountable for our team, for my friends more importantly. As a wife, as a best friend, you were a complete idiot, and an arse."

"I'm sorry Nell," he almost mocked, his tone sarcastic as he gestured at her. "I as the senior-agent-in-charge messed up. You are right."

He had expected fire, he had expected rage, but he saw none of this from his usually fiery wife. Instead she sat down at the kitchen table almost delicately, burying her face in her hands.

"Nell…" He asked, his voice cautious as he took step forward. He fragilely moved his hand closer to her shoulder, before pausing as they began to shake from tears.

"I have watched this for too long."

"Nell?"

"I have been thinking for a long time, G. Your job is your job, and it's been your life for a long time, before you had me or a family. I have allowed the job to be the main focus of your life for a long time, probably because I'm afraid what would happen if I threaten it to take you away. I don't, I didn't want you to blame me, or be unhappy, or at the worst, for me to lose you because of my anger over your job. But I'm sick of this, sick of these fights." She paused as he took her hand, tears pricking his and her eyes equally. "I have put up with almost 19 years of sitting up, making sure you are safe, of praying you will come back. I have put up with secret missions, hospital visits, and classified information. My family and I have been separated because of all the secrets, our children's lives thrown into danger, our relationship jeopardized over and over again. It's time to make a choice. The kids and I or the job, G."

"Nell-you are so much more then my job. All five of you are, but-"

She pulled away from his hand, running her hands across her jeans as if to remove his touch from her "That's all I had to hear G, that but. You can move out by tonight, and if you chose not too, the kids and I will be gone before morning."

"Nell-" he pleaded, "don't do this."

"I have been patient too long, G. I'm tired." Was her only response as she turned the corner into what had been their bedroom.

….

The house was empty as he entered it once again, the house silent at yet another long day. He hadn't come home to a silent house in almost 18 years, since he married Nell and he found himself accustomed to the noise, the clatter that their large family brought. He missed the finger prints from Madeline, the laugher of Clara and Becca, Josh's music from downstairs as he did his homework. It had been two weeks, and it never got easier as while only Kensi knew the true story, the team knew he was too blame for Nell's leaving. Eric was silent, honestly Nell had been his partner through it all, and Callen knew Eric was blaming Callen for Nell's leaving. He wouldn't be wrong though.

He placed his keys on the hook, glancing in the mirror as he walked by. His eyes read exhaustion and he felt deflated as he turned away towards his empty kitchen.

"G?"

He chalked up exhaustion for the reason why his wife was standing in their kitchen, and he hadn't even noticed, but he spun around to find her standing there. Her hair was back, and she looked good, but yet exhaustion read into her eyes the same as his.

"Nell-how did you get in?"

She sighed as if he was a child, and maybe he was, he supposed. " I lived here for almost eighteen years."

He awkwardly paused and she mirrored him, right hand clutching left wrist as it dangled by his waist, feet parted slightly.

"You look beautiful"

The words escaped his lips slowly and he didn't even know why he said them, but they seemed so entirely right and true, that he didn't regret it for a moment. She smiled softly, her head ducking ever so slightly, and she made eye-contact with him briefly.

"Thanks."

"How have you been?"

It was a mixed question, and she pursed her lips before answering.

"Exhausted. It's been nice visiting my parents, my dad isn't as well as he used to be. The kids miss you."

"The kids?"

Her lip quivered ever so slightly as she breathed in slightly. "Yeah, but they are enjoying the time with their grandparents."

"Do they know?"

She paused yet again, and she crossed her arms slightly. "My parents do, the kids understand to a point. Josh, yes. Madeline, no. It's touchy. It's hard to explain you are separated from your husband because he is a federal agent."

He nodded, accepting her answer before answering. " I missed you."

A sigh was his response from Nell. "I have missed you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

He paused before turning to her. "I have been offered a new position, Nell."

"What is it, this time? In DC? South Korea?" Her voice was almost cold, "I'm glad that we don't hold you back anymore, you can do whatever you want."

"Operations Manager."

"Operations Manager?"

"I want to do what you want, Nell. I don't want to have to go golf with Sam, and look at him, and let him know I let you down, let my family down. When Hetty visits, I don't want to explain that you left because my job was too much. When the teams asks, I don't want to be the one who shooed you away."

"Sounds nice G, but it just sounds like our relationship is based on other people's thoughts."

"I don't want to wake up and go to work, without you on my side. I don't want to eat supper alone, without my kids talking on my left and on my right. I don't want to argue with myself about cleaning the house, I want to argue with you. I want you, I want to love you, I want to prove to you that I'm a good husband. I want our life back, I want our life to be better."

She paused, speechless and he took advantage by taking her hands in his, his face inches from her's.

"Come home to me, Nell. Please, I don't know what to do without you."

"Okay, Operation Manager Callen."

He paused, a brief grin across his face as he kissed her once, lightly. "G is just fine with me. I love you."

She grinned this time, a full blown grin as she kissed him back. "I love you too."


	19. Welcome To Life

_Welcome to life, I hope you enjoy it._

_In between yesterday and tomorrow._

_Welcome to life, I hope that you get it right._

_Welcome to Life- Matt Maher_

….

**This chapter will be the last chapter. It takes place almost 20 years in the future from the last chapter, and 40ish from the show, and I'd just like to wrap it up. It's been a joy to write for you all, no matter the reviews. I have decided to start a clean start, and have even deleted Retaliations. Truthfully, that story was becoming a chore, and there were few reviews, and I felt like a story should never be a chore. I hope to come out with new stuff soon, but until then, enjoy!**

**G-79, Nell-67, Josh-35 Becca-32 Clara-30 Madeline-27**

She could hear the beeping, and she found the noise calm her, the beeping could only meant good things. She had suffered with panic attacks her entire life, and while they hadn't been as bad in the past many years, in the last couple of months, she had felt herself more and more able to receiving panic attacks. After he had been diagnosed.

It was strange that her strength of a husband could seem so small as she cascaded the back of her hand down his cheek softly. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly thanks to the breathing tube connected through his nose. He had become entirely dependent on it only six days ago. Nell had gone home and cried for hours after it had happened.

She had barley left the hospital, something all four of her children condemned her for. It seemed strange that here were her four children that she had raised and wiped the bottoms of, and they were lecturing her. Their worry touched her heart, but they didn't need to worry so. She knew what she was doing.

It made sense, fugitively. He was 12 years her senior, her matureness and "grown-up" personality didn't translate into the age that mattered the most when it came to life and death. There had always been that lick and a promise of his death before her's, especially all those years of him in the field, and her behind the desk, but never had it seemed so real. Even though they had both retired, him only a year ago, she just hadn't expected this. But cancer was a well known unexpected bitch.

She heard a noise, and her son was behind her, her oldest child, only son. He looked so much like his father, his eyes the same piercing blue. He had gone off and become a lawyer, all his years of athletics and rebellions faded into a young man in a suit behind a desk. Turning towards him as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she smiled at him.

"Hello Josh."

He smiled in response, his eyes crinkling the same way her husband's always did. She wondered if his wife appreciated those eyes the same way Nell always had in her husband, if his childrens' same blue eyes would have the same crinkle. "Are your sisters coming-?

And there they were, Becca in a pretty spring dress, her hair in the waves that Nell had envied so, Clara with those hazel eyes and the pixie cut, Nell's own twin, and Madeline so tall and skinny, her eyes so ever blue.

"Hello-" They all whispered, Becca's wedding ring sprinkled in the light. She had only married the year before, behind her younger sister Clara who had married when she was 21 and had four children. Clara was the family one, Nell had come to realize, Becca was the intellectual type, and Madeline- Madeline was the fire in the kettle, the go getter, the people pusher, the independent.

"How's he doing?" Becca asked, taking a seat at the foot of the bed, her lips tucked inwards as she took in the face of her father. Death had been nothing short on the children as the years had gone by, for they had attended the numerous funerals of agents and close friends, including one of Hetty Lange.

Nell shrugged as she glanced at her husband with a soft smile. "He hasn't woken up, the doctors fear he slipped into a coma."

The children all had similar reactions, shock but yet the same dull realization that this had been coming for a long while.

….

The children had left and Nell was left behind, the sunset of LA streaking the walls of the hospital room, bringing the dreary room color. She threaded her hand into his, truthfully she barley left his touch these days anymore, if it was even his touch anymore. He as stuck in a land between reality and fantasy, death and life, and she swallowed hard as she felt bile rise in her throat.

"G, I never regretted a second of any of this. We weren't suppose to have this much time together, truthfully if we had followed rules, we were never suppose to have any time period. I'm glad Eric asked me out, and I'm glad you got jealous. I'm glad you asked me to marry you, because you are my best friend, G. I'm glad you always stayed safe, and I'm glad we fought, and I'm glad we made up. I'm glad, we had four of the most beautiful children, inside and outside. And G, I wouldn't trade a second of the past almost forty years." Tears cascaded her cheeks and she bit her lip softly, because honestly, old habits died hard. " I love you so much, G. I'm so glad, you gave me a family, a home, a place. You gave me my everything."

And then they slept, her on his chest, she had positioned his arms as if he was holding her, and maybe he was subconsciously one last time. And to the sun-setting light, the intelligence analyst and senior-agent-in-charge fell asleep.

**Ta-Dah! I purposely left out Thomas and Kensi, I think that's for you to decide if she married him or if she kept it just her and her three little ninja-assasins. (: I think I was too split on the issue for me to make a decision, part of me wants me for her to be happy, the other half wants her heart to stay with Deeks. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I liked writing, leave me reviews please! And I'll promise to have something out soon.**


End file.
